


Shameless

by sippingandshipping



Category: The Creatures | Cow Chop RPF
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, First Time Bottoming, Pegging, Reader has a vagina, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29694744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sippingandshipping/pseuds/sippingandshipping
Summary: To be completely honest, you havenoidea how you’ve even made it this far. The moment you’d got Aleks inside the sex shop and he’d come face to face with a wall of brightly coloured dildos in all manner of shapes and sizes, the flash of terror and uncertainty in his eyes had been so clear that any idiot could have seen it. Immediately, you’d jumped in to tell him that he didn’t need to do any of this and that you could both leave right then if that’s what he wanted.But itwasn’twhat he wanted.He’d squeezed your hand and focused on his breathing, just like you’d taught him, grounding himself before he spiralled down. When he’d opened his eyes again, they were resolute, a determined light in those pools of mahogany, and you swore you’d fallen in love with him all over again.
Relationships: Aleksandr Vitalyevich Marchant/Reader, Aleksandr Vitalyvich Marchant/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Shameless

**Author's Note:**

  * For [astralnoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/gifts).



> So, [astralnoon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astralnoon/pseuds/astralnoon) asked me to make a pegging fic for her birthday, and how could I _possibly_ refuse??
> 
> The Song That Inspired: [Shameless by Camila Cabello](https://open.spotify.com/track/2ogKhhoMClkFXek7ZgxAhN?si=BUenW-JnQiS910zFEUSusw)

To be completely honest, you have _no_ idea how you’ve even made it this far. The moment you’d got Aleks inside the sex shop and he’d come face to face with a wall of brightly coloured dildos in all manner of shapes and sizes, the flash of terror and uncertainty in his eyes had been so clear that any idiot could have seen it. Immediately, you’d jumped in to tell him that he didn’t need to do any of this and that you could both leave right then if that’s what he wanted.

But it _wasn’t_ what he wanted.

He’d squeezed your hand and focused on his breathing, just like you’d taught him, grounding himself before he spiralled down. When he’d opened his eyes again, they were resolute, a determined light in those pools of mahogany, and you swore you’d fallen in love with him all over again.

Right now, though, _this_ moment is giving it a run for its money.

You’re crouched down between his spread legs, petting at the warm skin of his thighs as he stares up at you somewhere stuck between aroused and shy, his eyes darting between yours and the deep purple silicone dildo you’ve currently got strapped to your waist.

You sneak a glance down as well, and you can’t really help the flash of pride that spikes in your blood at the sight of your new toy. You love having a vagina, there’s no debate about that, but you’re also not gonna sit here and lie to yourself about how _hot_ the thought is that you now have a dick (of sorts…) to drive Aleks wild with.

And _yes_ , this is a huge step for the both of you, but Aleks’ mind had been made up from the very first night you’d ever convinced him to let you externally stimulate his prostate, when you’d found the precise spot along his perineum to massage. To this day, you’ll never forget the _noise_ that had come out of him, the full body shiver that had wracked his form. It was, without a doubt, the greatest sight that you’d ever had the good fortune of witnessing.

Tonight, if this all goes well, Aleks will hopefully serve up a worthy contender for that memory, and that thought alone makes you jittery with anticipation.

Still, this night isn’t about you, not really. This is going to be Aleks’ first time doing anything at all like this, and you’ll be damned if you don’t make it as comfortable and memorable an occasion as you can possibly manage.

“You look _gorgeous_ like this, Aleks,” you murmur, and you know that truer words have never slipped from your lips before. There’s pink staining his cheeks, his eyes dark and restless as he continues taking you in, and he’s already well on the way to being hard, leaking precome onto his belly.

“Speak for yourself, babe.” He giggles breathlessly, staring down at the strap-on and harness you’re wearing, and you can’t help but smirk and stretch out all playfully, showing off. He swallows thickly at the sight, slack-jawed and already smiling like an idiot, and you can’t help but love him more than you even thought was possible.

You crawl forward, left arm settling beside his head to support yourself as you lean down to kiss him. He sighs against your lips, fingers tangling in your hair as he urges you ever closer, and you happily oblige him. This, at the very least, is something he’s well acquainted with, and he relaxes into the familiar push-and-pull rhythm of your lips against his.

With your right hand still resting on his thigh, you stroke across the smooth skin, and the tiny hitch in his breath makes you chuckle against him. When you pull back, he’s breathless, and you cup his cheek as you drop little kisses along his nose and cheeks and forehead until he playfully bats at you, his own laughter joining yours.

“Stop it, you _heathen!”_ He smirks. “You _know_ I hate shit on my face.”

“Oh _hush,_ you know you love it.” You give him your best pout and he rolls his eyes mightily, still chuckling. “The kisses are _mandatory_.”

“Shut up and _fuck me_ already.” Aleks snorts, and you dart forward to kiss him again, just because you can.

“ _Careful_ now,” you warn him with a dark chuckle, tugging at his lip gently, and his little gasp sends a jolt of pleasure straight to your groin, “you’re at my mercy now. Don’t bite the hand that feeds you, or rather, the dildo that fucks you.”

“You’re a bit of a bitch, you know that?”

“A _boss bitch_ , thank you very much!” You add matter-of-factly, quirking an eyebrow as you stare down at him, a bit smug but mostly smitten. “Any yet, you _still_ love me.”

“Yeah, I do.” Aleks promises without a second thought, like it’s just an irrefutable law of the universe, and it fills you with just as much warmth now as it had the very first time he’d ever spoken those words to you. “ _I love you.”_

Smiling like an idiot, you pick up the bottle of lube from where it’s nestled in the sheets beside you and pour some over your fingers, getting a bit of friction going to warm it. Aleks’ eyes are dark and hungry as he looks up at you, and you can’t deny how worked up it’s getting you as well. It’s like you can suddenly feel the anticipation in the room itself, crackling in the air like static.

Aleks interrupts you as you go to settle lower between his legs, his fingers curling around your wrist carefully. “Hey, _just_ …take it slow, yeah?”

“ _Of course,_ sweetheart.” You assure him without a doubt, smiling as you hold his cheek with your free hand. “I’m doing this for you, Aleks! And, fuck, okay, _maybe_ a bit for me as well... But if you want us to stop at any point, all you’ve gotta do is let me know. I know we’ve tried this externally before, but pegging is, _well,_ it’s another matter entirely. Remember, there’s no pressure to do this at all, and you know I’d never ask you to do anything you were uncomfortable with.”

Aleks smiles, that beautiful one where his eyes crinkle up and he suddenly looks like he’s glowing. It’s a sight that never fails to make your heartbeat flutter within your chest, bursting with so much fucking _adoration_ for this man. With your words of reassurance, he finally seems appeased, releasing his grip on your wrist and relaxing back into the mattress.

You start by gliding your fingers along his taint, gently teasing at his hole rather than diving right in, and you massage small circles around the rim until he’s slick and burning to your touch. You still remember the first time he’d given you a rim job – how he’d had you clawing at the sheets almost immediately and you’d barely lasted a few minutes with his tongue on you – so you think you can safely assume he’s just as sensitive down there. You hear him suck in a sharp breath and glance up to see his eyebrows pinched. He seems torn down the middle: stuck somewhere between the arousal from being massaged in a space so intimate, and perhaps already bracing himself for the breaching of your finger.

“You doing okay there, love?”

“Y-yeah, it’s just—it’s… _a lot._ ”

“Oh, I _know_ , baby, I know.” You smile, continuing the languid massage as you slowly but surely feel his body relax into the sensation. He hums quietly, and you see another drop of precome roll down onto his belly. “Would you like me to stop? We can stick to external play if you’re more comfortable with that?”

“No, _Please!_ _Don’t_ -don’t stop,” Aleks says, rather pathetically, and you can hear the very real hint of desperation in his voice. God, you haven’t even got _inside_ of him yet and he’s already wanting. That has to be a good sign! The knowledge brings a smile to your lips as you collect a bit of lube and reach for his dick with your other hand. Being opened up for the first time will undoubtedly feel strange and alien to Aleks, so it’s probably best to sprinkle in a bit of familiarity to ease the way.

Aleks moans when your fingers curl around him, automatically canting his hips up to grind into your slicked palm, and you sort of get distracted just watching him get himself worked up. Fuck, he’s so fucking beautiful!

When he seems sufficiently distracted by the hand job, you apply just a little more pressure to his hole, pressing your finger just inside but still sinking no further than your first knuckle. You hear his breath catch, see the muscles in his belly tense up, but you give his cock a gentle squeeze and you can actually _feel_ him relax around you. Curious, you start to carefully push your finger deeper inside him, trying to match the movement to the rhythm of your hand job, and you find that Aleks is remarkably receptive to it whilst his brain is otherwise occupied with the pleasure you’re giving him, allowing you to dive a little more with each pass.

Before long, you’ve managed to work up to the entire finger, and you need to sit there for a moment and just come to terms with the fact that Aleks is letting you _do_ this, and that he’s enjoying it immensely, based on the soft, wanting noises he keeps letting out. He looks incredible right now, eyes glassy and hair dishevelled, panting as he stares down the length of his body towards you.

“If I knew you would love it _this_ much, I’d’ve fingered you _years_ ago.” You smirk, luxuriating in the feeling of Aleks’ hole clenching around your finger when you rub him right under the head of his dick, just the way you know he loves it.

“ _Sh-shut up!”_ Aleks grimaces, cheeks aflame, and you can’t help but giggle. _God,_ what you wouldn’t do for this man!

“Would you like me to find your prostate, Aleks?” you ask it quietly, because you feel like he needs that right now. “If you enjoyed it from the outside, you’re in for a hell of a treat, I’ll tell you that.”

 _That_ seems to pique Aleks’ interest, and he nods his consent: once again, just a _little_ too enthusiastically for someone who’s pretending they’re not gagging for this. It brings a private smile to your lips as you crook your finger, reaching and searching for the gland that the website had said would feel slightly bulbous, different from the tissue surrounding it.

Eyes narrowed in deep concentration, you massage along those walls, mapping it all out in your head, before you suddenly find what you’re looking for. If the characteristic change in texture hadn’t been indication enough, Aleks’ _reaction_ wouldn’t have left a scrap of doubt in your mind.

Aleks _whines_ , high-pitched and desperate, loud enough that you’re absolutely positive the sound had been ripped from his throat involuntarily. A shudder rolls up the length of his body, back arched off the bed like he doesn’t know whether he wants to get closer or further away anymore, and he’s abruptly shaking like a leaf. His hole clamps down on your finger, his body instinctively trying to draw you in deeper, and you also feel his dick twitch in your grasp, another splash of precome trickling over your knuckles.

_Jesus Fucking Christ!_

Aleks’ chest is heaving, every inch of his skin flushed as blood rushes to the surface to make itself known, and he looks up at you with dark, hazy eyes, still trembling with a need the likes of which you’ve never seen from him before. You press the pad of your finger to that spot again, massage with just a little more pressure to watch the way his entire body spasms with it, tears collecting in the corners of his eyes and spilling over.

He holds your gaze, the two of you locked in some sort of eternal moment where all you can see is the other. And honestly, you really _are_ seeing each other with new eyes. Aleks has never looked as perfect as this before – with all of his walls torn down and so completely sincere in his desire for what you’re giving him – and that’s _actually_ saying something _,_ because you already find yourself lost in his beauty every moment of your waking life.

“Another finger, baby?” you ask him, breathless despite not having moved an inch, and Aleks is nodding before you’ve even finished speaking.

“Please, _yeah!_ C’mon, babe, do it now!”

You press against his hole with your middle finger, tease along the rim and savour the shallow rocking of his hips, his body telling you that he wants this in no uncertain terms. For a moment, you’re tempted to start jerking him off again, but his current behaviour seems a clear indication that you no longer need to ease into this, that he’s _plenty_ aroused without the added necessity of a hand job.

You push the second finger in to join the first, watching him open up so beautifully for you, hearing him groan long and low at the sensation. He looks absolutely glorious, and your head is spinning at the knowledge that Aleks _trusts_ you to see him like this, at his most vulnerable and exposed, that he’s counting on you to unlock this part of his sexuality that he hasn’t had a chance to explore yet.

“ _Thank you_ ,” you murmur, voice wavering with tears of your own as you’re overcome by your _love_ for this man you get to spend the rest of your life with, and Aleks’ eyebrows turn down as he sweeps his thumbs under your eyes, brushing away the wetness with an unbearable tenderness.

“For what, angel?”

“For being _you,_ Aleks!” you exclaim, wondering how he could possibly _not get it_ yet, and wishing for all the world that he saw himself the same way you do. “For _allowing_ me to do this. For letting me wake up every day right there next to you!”

Aleks suddenly looks like he’s going cry as well, and he shakes his head slowly, like he can’t possibly believe what he’s hearing, muttering quietly, “don’t— _fuck_ , don’t say that! _I’m_ the lucky one.”

You want to tell him that he’s an idiot, want to knock it into his thick skull that he’s spouting utter nonsense, but you’ve been down this road before and you know where it leads: that words simply won’t work with him. He’s as stubborn as you are, the both of you so set in your ways, and you know that you need to show him with actions if words won’t sink in.

You surge forward to kiss him, lick into his mouth until he gasps, allowing you entry and surrendering control to you, just as freely as he is with his body tonight. It’s a dance of teeth and tongues, brimming with need and desperate longing for one another, and he happily lets you take the lead, perhaps knowing that you’re trying to prove something to him.

You’ve still got two fingers buried inside him, a fact that you’re abruptly reminded of when his hole clenches around them, and you rest another against him, momentarily debating whether you’re taking this all too fast. That is, until he begs you, the word _‘please’_ uttered softly under his breath, and you take that as all the confirmation you need.

You breach him with the final digit, push deeper with all three of your fingers as you search for his prostate again from this new angle, and you know as soon as you find it. Aleks jolts, whimpering through gritted teeth, head thrown back and wide eyes locked on your face, and you honestly just have to lean up and admire how pretty a picture he makes. You vary your pressure, test out different patterns and combinations and watch the fascinating play of emotions on his face to see what’s working best for him.

In the end, you settle on circling your way around the entire perimeter of the gland, pressing a bit harder during every second rotation, until Aleks is curling into you, tears in his eyes as you work him up. He’s teetering dangerously close to edge of the cliff already; you’ve known him long enough to realise when he’s at the very limits of his restraint.

“Fuck, baby, _I’m—_ ” Aleks squeaks, his voice almost gone, eyes panicked and his hand now keeping up an iron grip around your wrist, probably worried that he’ll come too soon and have to interrupt your night to recover. “Jesus, s- _stop!_ I’m gonna come…”

“It’s fine, Aleks! You can let go,” you assure him, smiling at how much he _cares_ about tonight: so much so that he can’t even stand the thought of waiting any longer for you to peg him. God, what did you ever do to deserve a partner like him? “I’m here, love. I’ll always be _right_ here.”

You get to watch as rapture engulfs him, his legs automatically drawing up and his eyes slammed shut as he moans like you’ve never heard him before, thrashing helplessly against your steady pressure on his prostate.

You’d read online that a prostate orgasm would only produce prostatic fluid, and that the man’s dick would remain erect afterwards, but it’s another matter entirely to _see_ it happening right in front of you. As promised, Aleks is soaking wet, a translucent, milky fluid leaking from the slit of his cock with every wave of his release, in sync with the weak cries he’s letting out.

By the end of it all, Aleks is plastered to the bed, struggling to pull in a breath as he stares up at you through teary eyes. His gaze flits down to his dick and he does a visible double take, brows turned in the most genuine bewilderment you’ve ever seen on his face. You giggle at his wide-eyed gawk, leaning down to drop a quick kiss onto his flushed cheek.

“Don’t worry, dearest, you’re not going crazy. Prostate orgasms work a little different from regular ones.”

“ _What…?”_

“They feel great but you’re still hard afterwards and they only produce prostatic fluid, which is basically ejaculate without the sperm. The only reason it didn’t happen the night we tried the external massage was because I got a little too excited and started giving you a blow job. If there’s not enough stimulation to your dick to orgasm the normal way, you _should_ have a dry orgasm like the one you just did.”

“ _Dry…”_ Aleks mutters, confused, still frowning as he stares down at his belly, which is currently _soaked_ with precome and prostatic fluid.

“Well, uhh, _figuratively_ _speaking_ , I guess?” You shrug your shoulders weakly, though you do understand his puzzlement, as it certainly seems an odd choice of name for something that’s left him looking like he just squirted. As someone who’s had squirting orgasms in the past – so graciously provided by Aleks’ seasoned hands – and who knows exactly how amazing they feel, you sincerely _hope_ he just got to experience something like that! “I think it’s mainly referring to the fact it doesn’t produce sperm…”

“Fuckin’ _hell!”_ Aleks murmurs, sounding completely dazed.

“Did you… _like_ it?” You murmur, testing the waters. You feel like his reaction was fairly self-explanatory, but it never hurts to know for sure.

“I mean, yeah _,_ I _think?_ That was… _”_ He trails off into silence, evidently lost for words, and stares down at his still-hard dick again, shaking his head like he’s shell-shocked. “God, it was the most _intense_ orgasm I’ve ever had, that’s for damn sure! I’m not sure if it was actually all good, but it wasn’t bad either? It felt like my entire body was just…giving up on me. I didn’t pass out, did I? I honestly can’t remember but it wouldn’t surprise me! _”_

“No, darling, you _didn’t_ pass out, though I’d have paid good money to see _that_.” You dissolve into laughter, and Aleks snorts from beneath you, his head smacking back into the pillows with a soft puff of air. “Was that too much for tonight? We don’t need to rush this if you don’t want—”

“ _No!!!”_ Aleks yells suddenly, and you flinch, taken aback by the _eagerness_ in his voice. He immediately flushes with mortification, stammering out a hasty apology. “I don’t— _I-I wanna keep going…_ ”

“Ahh, _I_ see, baby,” you purr, feeling a smirk slowly growing on your lips, and you just can’t help it because he wants this, he _really_ wants this! “ _Sooo,_ you want me to shove my cock into you and fuck you until you’re coming all over yourself? Does that sound about right?”

Aleks shrieks your name, positively scandalised, but his cheeks are flaming and his pupils dilate ravenously, so close to black now that you’re already missing his beautiful brown.

“Sounds tempting _,_ huh? Of course, if you don’t want _that_ , I could always suck you off? You know I’m always dying to taste you. Or I could even ride you instead!” you murmur, trailing kisses and little nips along his jaw, and you whisper your next words right in his ear, appreciating the shiver that runs down his spine. “And you know what? I bet you’d be _even_ _more_ sensitive after a prostate orgasm.”

“Just… _fuck me already!”_ Aleks barks, shoving the bottle of lube into your hand, and that steady blush in his cheeks is the most enticing shade of pink.

You wink at him, uncapping the bottle and pouring out more lube than you think you’ll realistically need onto your dildo. The article had heavily stressed the necessity for plenty of lubrication, and you’d much rather use too much than not enough. It’s a methodical process, but you’re actually getting excited from it, a response that you weren’t really prepared to face. It’s… _weird_ , because there’s no tangible sensation tied to the action, but the visual alone is enough to have a spark of desire light up within you.

By the time you’ve got the entire surface of the dildo lubed up, the toy is dripping wet and Aleks is visibly aching for you to just get on with it! You move down the bed a little, flutter tender kisses along his inner thighs while you’re down there because you just can’t help yourself, and you’ll _never_ tire of hearing his breath catch when your lips touch him where he’s always so sensitive.

Eventually moving into position, you go to line up with him but the angle’s a bit off. On a whim, you decide to wedge a pillow beneath his butt, raising it off the bed a little, which you hope will make this easier on the both of you. With that fixed, you can _finally_ press the dildo against his entrance. You glance up at him once more to make sure he’s okay and he nods, bottom lip trapped between his teeth and his eyes focused on the toy, somewhere halfway between terrified and excited.

You push forward slightly, carefully sinking inside until just the head of the dildo is sheathed within him. Aleks grunts out your name, deep and gravelly and completely fucking _addicting_ , his eyes screwed shut and eyebrows pinched as his fingers bunch up in the sheets. You freeze where you are, not daring to push any further than he’s ready for, and wait for his say so with rapt attention, watching the various emotions flicker over his face. He’s breathing heavily, the pink flush staining every inch of his skin, completely unguarded and trusting of you to take care of him, and you swear he’s never looked more gorgeous than he does right now.

And yes, you _do_ realise that you’ve been thinking that a lot tonight, but it doesn’t make the sentiment any less true!

“I love you _so_ much!” you breathe, and Aleks opens his eyes, staring up at you like he’s seeing you for the very first time.

“I love you as well.” He chuckles, quiet and fond in the space between you, but the movement of his laughter evidently shifts his body, allowing you to sink marginally deeper inside, despite your best efforts to not overwhelm him. He sighs, spreading his legs further apart as his fingers grasp around the arm you’re using to hold yourself up. “Keep, _fuck,_ you can keep going, babe…”

You nod, concentrating as you start up a torturously slow rhythm that gently eases the dildo into him and then retreats bit before going again, sinking inside another half-inch whenever Aleks seems willing. It’s not a huge toy, by any means, less than five inches from base to tip, but you didn’t want to go overboard for Aleks’ first time pegging and scare him off it for good.

It takes about five minutes for you to be fully seated within him, and you lose yourself in the journey to get there: the hunger in Aleks’ gaze and the breathy groans he lets out every time you sink a little further, his fingers tightening around your wrist with each pass. When you’re finally pressed flush to his body, he stares up at you again, looking like a man who can’t quite believe what he’s seeing, what he’s _feeling_.

“You’re in me,” Aleks marvels, blinking dumbly as he stares down at the place where the purple dildo disappears into his body.

“I’m in you, baby,” you murmur, just as overcome. You find yourself breathless as well, still trying to wrap your head around the visual of your temporary dick.

The logical part of your brain knows that the damn thing is _purple_ – Aleks had chosen it over the skin-coloured variants in the hopes of making this entire process feel less…jarring, maybe? – and that it shouldn’t be messing with your head, but still _looks_ like a dick (minus the balls, of course) and there’s only so much you can do to mentally separate it from the real thing. To make matters worse – or perhaps better, depending on your viewpoint – the harness is designed with a form-fitting baseplate that’s delivering a bit of stimulation to your clit each time you grind into Aleks, and all that’s doing is proving the _legitimacy_ of your new ‘dick’ in your mind.

“I’m so fucking _proud_ of you, Aleks! God, when will you ever stop blowing my mind?” you say softly, and you can’t shake the feeling of utter disbelief from your mind. Aleks, on the other hand, is visibly elated at the depth of your praise, his answering smile full of pride. “Would you like me to find your prostate again, love?”

“Uhh, _yeah,_ s-sure!” His tongue darts out to wet his lips, eyes flitting between your face and the dildo still buried inside of him. “I’d love that.”

You quickly top up the lube on the toy, just to be completely safe. You want this to be good for Aleks. God _,_ you _hope_ this’ll be good! He deserves the entire world, to be treated to every ounce of love you can possibly pile onto him. You brush your fingertips over his thigh, reaching behind his knee and gently nudging him to lift his leg up so you can get at a better angle, and while he flushes at the vulnerability of the new position, he does as you ask, trusting you to give him exactly what he needs. You can’t help but smile, leaning down to kiss his knee now that it’s closer to you, pressing your lips to the warm skin there, and he giggles in that way that still makes your heart clench with utter reverence for him: all crinkle-eyed and perfect smile.

When you start moving again, slowly rocking into his body, he gasps softly, eyes half-lidded and head tipped back as he focuses on all the new sensations. His hair is getting longer now, the dark locks tipped with blond currently falling into his eyes. He’ll probably be due for a cut pretty soon, and he’s been tossing around the idea of returning to his natural colour for a while now: a concept that you’re perfectly happy with. He’d always look flawless to you, no matter what he did with his hair.

The clit stimulation you’re still getting every time you push in is wonderful, naturally, and your body is definitely getting worked up by it, but you’re also fighting the disappointment that you’re not able to feel with your dildo the same sensations you’d felt with your fingers. You’re buried inside Aleks right now, and yet you wish you could _feel_ it, could luxuriate in the feeling of his body around your ‘cock’. You want to enjoy the tight, pulsing heat as you fuck into him and drive him wild, because you’re absolutely sure it would be beyond any words.

When you realise you’ve gotten side-tracked, you force yourself back to the task at hand, shifting around a bit and angling each careful thrust in a new direction to try and hit the spot you’re searching for. After about the fifth attempt, you see a flicker of _something_ in Aleks’ demeanour – a softening in his gaze, perhaps, or maybe it’s the way his lips part just a bit – and you try again at that same angle, pushing a little deeper this time.

You know you’ve found it when he cries out, high pitched and verging on hysterical, wails out your name – which _again_ , you’ll never get enough of hearing from him like this. His back is arched almost all the way off the bed, hands scrabbling in the sheets because he just doesn’t know what to do with them anymore.

“ _There_ , oh fucking hell, _r-right there!”_ Aleks catches on a sob, tears running down his cheeks as the other leg comes to wrap around your waist, all his earlier inhibitions forgotten as he arches as close to you as he can possibly get. You honestly need to close your eyes for a few seconds against the wave of lust that slams into you at the sight and the fucking _sound_ of it, a feeling that sweeps down your body and rapidly settles into a throbbing ball of desire inside you with enough power to take your breath away. “God, please, _please!_ Don’t stop!”

You curl over his body to shove into him, snapping your hips forward as you capture his lips, and he somehow manages to pull you even closer, throwing his arms around your shoulders and clinging to you like you’re the only thing he has left to ground him. You feel his nails raking down your back, fingers digging in and searching for purchase with every hit to his sweet spot, but your mind barely registers the pain because Aleks suddenly sounds like you’re pegging him to high heaven: sharp, needy whines – forced out of him every time you thrust in – are promptly muffled against your lips, and it may very well be the hottest sound you’ve ever heard.

Still clawing at you, Aleks is too far gone to show any kind of restraint. And to be totally honest with yourself, the pain only seems to work your body into even more of a frenzy, alighting every inch of your skin with a burning need for him. Besides, Aleks has had to endure _quite_ a beating from you – unintentional as it may have been at the time – when he was fucking you so well that you lost all sense of control. So, yeah, you’re _right_ there with what he’s feeling in this moment.

The emotion of this entire night hits you again, as sudden and formidable as a tidal wave, and you’re blinking back tears before you even know it’s happening, overwhelmed by how much Aleks is _loving_ what you’re doing to him, how starved he is for your touch and desperate for your body near to him. You’d been dreaming of this for years but had been so terrified that Aleks wouldn’t enjoy it, or that he’d be too apprehensive to even give it a chance. Right now, in this perfect moment, with him close to you in every way he can be, you’re so fucking grateful that you were _wrong_ , that he’s allowing himself to love and be loved so shamelessly.

Your chest is screaming at you now, poor lungs struggling to pull in any air, and your leg and core muscles already _ache_. They’re cramping up something fierce, evidently not accustomed to this new motion, and you can’t really blame them. Sure, riding Aleks is similar in some ways, but gravity does a lot more of the work there, and actually _doing_ the thrusting seems to put a lot more strain on the hips. Honestly, you need to give Aleks _so_ much credit for keeping up with you the many times he’s had you screaming his name as he pounded you into this very mattress for almost half an hour straight, had you wordlessly begging him for everything he could give you until you’d come so many times you were literally in tears. You assume that such prowess comes with time and extensive practice, and if you know one thing for sure, it’s that you’ll put in however much work it takes to _master_ this.

You know you’re doing a decent job for your first time, at the very least, because Aleks’ chest is already heaving like he’s about to pass out, curled into your body with his face buried in your shoulder, breath hot against the skin there. His voice is reedy but still so close to your ear that you can hear every minute hitch in his breath, every frantic utterance of your name, and the sound once again races through your veins like lightning. You can feel that you’re wet already, and that’s all without much more than some meagre clit stimulation to help you along, but it’s _Aleks_ who’s truly driving you to distraction.

“I’m—I’m _close_. _”_ Aleks cries, still clutching at you with a fierceness, a bone-deep _necessity_ , like he never wants to let you go again. “Oh, _God,_ baby, I’m so close. _Please!”_

Just for a second, you contemplate whether to give him another dry orgasm. He’d still be hard afterwards, and the thought of sinking down onto him after all this is so tantalising that it almost stuns you to silence, another swell of lust buzzing through your bloodstream. Of course, you want that, and _of course_ it would probably feel better than anything else you’ve ever experienced, but Aleks has been so good for you tonight, and the last thing you want to do is ruin his first time by stringing him along to the point where this becomes painful and leaves him praying for relief. You want him to have positive memories of this night to look back on, and if that means denying yourself just this once for Aleks’ benefit, you’d pay that price without a single moment’s hesitation.

“You’ve done so well tonight, Aleks!” you whisper, reaching down to close your fingers around his dick and pump it in time with your thrusts, and Aleks arches with a howl. His dick is hot and hard in your grasp, already so slick with precome and other fluids from the prostate massage that extra lube has been rendered completely redundant. “It’s okay, baby. You can come now.”

“Oh, fuck, _fuckfuckfuckfu—"_ Aleks very nearly screams as he comes, his entire body jerking with it as you keep hitting that spot deep inside of him, though admittedly less intense than you _had_ been because there’s no way to not be lost while watching Aleks topple over the edge. If he hadn’t known what do with himself when you’d only been fingering him, then he has _no_ fucking chance of functioning now that you’re giving him a hand job as well, milking him for every bit of pleasure you can wring out of this: his first ever orgasm while being pegged.

His cock jumps in your hand, thick spurts of come shooting across his belly and dripping over your knuckles that seem perfectly timed to every hit to his prostate. You can’t say you’ve ever felt the desire to measure the amount that Aleks comes – and you don’t imagine that’s going to change anytime soon – but this orgasm still feels… _different_ somehow: longer lasting, perhaps, and you know for sure that there’s more come than usual. While not exactly surprising, considering the actual function of the prostate, it’s still interesting to see all the changes it brings to Aleks’ body during its climax.

At this point, Aleks can’t even form words anymore, only a sustained mewling as the orgasm flares through his body. He’s wracked by tremors, hips rocking and stuttering weakly in his struggle to figure out whether he wants you to stop or keep going, and you find yourself wishing more than ever that you could _feel_ him clenching around you as you fuck him senseless.

You curse yourself when you realise how quickly your brilliant plan of _not_ overwhelming him for his first time has gone down the toilet; though in your defence, you’re not sure there’s a way that your first time pegging can be anything other than life-changing. And if the image of Aleks right now is anything to go by, it’s _clearly_ a memorable experience.

Just when you’re giving yourself a mental pat on the back for your effort, however, Aleks’ body suddenly goes motionless beneath you, his eyes rolling back as he _actually fucking passes out_. You immediately freak the fuck out, which – again in your defence – seems a perfectly reasonable reaction from a loving partner when their boyfriend inexplicably faints during sex.

“ _Aleks?!”_ You squawk, reaching up to gently touch his cheek with the hand that isn’t currently covered in his come, and you give him an anxious nudge with your fingers. “Oh, my fucking— How the _hell…_ Baby, wake _up!”_

Though he’s only unconscious for a grand total of five seconds, those feel like the longest moments of your entire life. In shock, you hesitate to pull out immediately: warring between the desire to grab some water to wake him with and the knowledge that pulling out so hastily would do more damage to Aleks’ body than you’d _ever_ deliberately inflict.

It’s a moot point, in the end, because just when you’ve decided that you have no other option than to carefully pull out and help him, you hear him rumble the same way he does when he’s being roused from sleep in the morning, and you go as still as a statue. His eyelids flutter open, and he immediately squints with a quiet groan because he’s now looking directly into the ceiling light. Sitting up groggily, after a long moment, and staring at you with bleary, confused eyes, you feel like all the air in your lungs escapes you at once, the relief so profound that it actually leaves you lightheaded.

“Oh, thank _God!”_ You gasp, stroking his cheek with your thumb. “I said I’d pay good money to see that, but I thought it was just playful banter! I didn’t think you’d actually _do_ it!”

“I—” Aleks slurs, blinking slowly. “ _Wha…?”_

“You just _fainted_ , sweetheart!”

“I _did?”_

“Yeah, _of course_ you did, ya big _dork!”_ you exclaim, but despite it all, you can’t help the giggle that bubbles out of your throat at your boyfriend’s exhausted look of surprise. “And gave me a heart attack to boot!”

“Well, _shit,_ it’s not like I had much choice in the matter! _”_ Aleks mumbles, voice gravelly and thick with fatigue, but he’s still fighting back a smirk as your laughter continues. “And I bet _you’re_ proud of yourself now!”

“What a _feat_ to add to our list of sexual achievements.” You beam, and Aleks rolls his eyes to the heavens.

“Shut _uppp!”_ He snorts, pulling you down for a kiss, and you let yourself be lost in the warmth of his lips and the heat of his skin, thankful that you didn’t inadvertently kill him. You find yourself automatically pressing closer to his body, always needing to be nearer to him, and it’s only when he groans quietly that you remember you’re still inside him.

“Crap, _sorry_ , love.” You murmur, leaning away to stare down his body at where you can see just the base of the dildo. “You want me to pull out?”

“Probably a good idea.” Aleks agrees, looking down there as well. “I feel a bit… _raw_.”

“I mean, you’re completely valid, babe.” You give him another quick peck on the nose just to make him smile and then you’re incrementally easing the toy out of him. He winces at first, eyebrows turned down slightly, and he screws his nose up in that way that you can’t help but melt at. He grunts quietly when the head of the toy slips free of him, accompanied by a wet noise that should probably gross you out but only seems to stoke the flames of your wanting even further. “And you did an _amazing_ job for your first time!”

“Damn right I did, baby!” Aleks crows, giving you that winning grin, and _honestly_ , is it really a surprise that you’re so deeply enamoured with him? “I took that like a _champ_.”

“Speaking of champs…” you murmur, regarding your strap-on once more. You feel the heavy mixture of pain and weariness setting into your muscles, somehow getting even more vocal now that you’ve stopped moving. Still, the discomfort is minor in the grand scheme of things, and tonight was worth every bit of it. “That was a _killer_ on the hips, and we were only going for a few minutes! You’ve done that to me for more than a half-hour before, Aleks! Seriously, like, _how?!”_

“You’ll get there eventually, love.” Aleks chuckles fondly, reaching up to brush his fingers across your cheek. “It all comes with experience. We both need a little more practice, that’s all.”

“ _Ohh…”_ You trail off, not really daring to get your hopes up. Despite all the evidence that Aleks loved tonight, that little voice of doubt in your head is supremely stubborn and will forever be hard to shake. “So, you’d let me…do it again sometime?”

Aleks quirks an eyebrow at you, and now it’s the _second_ time within the last few minutes that a mere handful of seconds feel like they stretch for an eternity. “ _Babe_ , you just fucked me so well that I _passed out_ … If you think you’re gonna get away with never pegging me again, you’ve _completely_ lost your mind!”

You laugh at Aleks’ words, his assurance the only balm that can eradicate all your fears, but it’s also exciting just thinking about getting to do that _all_ the time, to learn how to take Aleks apart in every way you possibly can. The vision from earlier reinvades your awareness, the thought of pegging Aleks to a dry orgasm then riding him to his proper release, and it’s almost enough to bowl you over with a desire so powerful it astonishes you.

Reminded of the fact you still haven’t had an orgasm, and suddenly hyperaware of every inch of your body, you immediately work on unbuckling the harness from around your waist with fingers that are now shaking. When you eventually manage it, shoving the straps down and shuffling out of them, you dump the harness unceremoniously on the bed beside you. As soon as your hands are free, your fingers find their way to your clit, drawn there by the same invisible force that’s already burning you up inside. Your clit is swollen and heavy, vulnerable to your touch – a by-product of not being able to get at yourself from within the harness all night - and you arch into the pressure with a gasp, shivering at how _sensitive_ you are already, your body surging to life from just the brush of your fingers and the memories of Aleks squirming beneath you as you fucked him until he saw stars.

“ _Whoa whoa whoa,_ hold the fuck up!” Aleks yelps, wide-eyed as he stares at your fingers working over yourself. “You haven’t _come_ yet? Why didn’t you tell me?!”

“Don’t fret, honey! You were, funnily enough, unconscious at the time.” You laugh at the memory, sure, but your real focus is still on the heat that’s steadily growing between your legs and flowing throughout your body, enough to have your laugh die off into a choked sigh. “The baseplate only delivers some slight stimulation, so we’ll probably need to shell out for a version with a vibrator near the clit if I want to get off at the same time as you. There are also those, _fuck,_ those ones we saw at the shop that had a dildo on the inside for me as well, remember? _Hell,_ we could even grab a double ended dildo, if that’s something you’d be into?”

Of course, now that the thought of having something inside you has crossed your mind, it’s _all_ you can think about anymore. _Damn your horny brain!_

You consider fingering yourself, and while it’s certainly not perfect, it seems the most logical choice in the moment. With Aleks’ dick out of action for the time being, your fingers are the best option you’ve got on hand, and you wince at how _terrible_ that pun is when it actually sinks in. You’ll need to use it on Aleks sometime, just to see the light die in his eyes.

 _Sure,_ the dildo is technically right next to you, but you’re smart enough to know that anything used for anal isn’t safe to shove in your vagina without being thoroughly sanitised first, and you honestly can’t be bothered to expend that time and effort when you want to get off right here, _right_ now. Your eyes are closed now, already imagining Aleks writhing alongside you as you both rut to your releases on the same dildo, and it’s so _beautiful_ that you can’t stand to open your eyes and shatter the reverie. You grab blindly in the sheets with your free hand, trying to find the bottle of lube you left there earlier, but Aleks catches your wrist instead and you’re instantly ripped from your vision, staring down at him in while trying very hard to stifle the instinctive flare of annoyance at being interrupted.

“Don’t _fret?_ Like _hell_ I will!” Aleks seethes, and you’re taken aback by the intensity in his eyes. “If you think I’m gonna sit here and make you get _yourself_ off after what you just did to me tonight, you’ve got another thing coming!”

“I don’t get… _”_ You frown, now _properly_ bewildered, but Aleks suddenly has a hand behind you and is urging you to clumsily knee-walk towards him. “What do you _mean_ , Aleks?”

Without skipping a beat, Aleks leans forward to suck at your clit, his tongue flicking and teasing the hypersensitive flesh, and pleasure ripples through your body, sparking all the way from your head to your toes. The moan that escapes your lips is fitful, far beyond the influence of your wholly inadequate self-control, and your fingers snake their way into his hair before you even realise it’s happening, gripping at the sex-ruffled locks until Aleks growls appreciatively.

“ _Aleks! Jesus Christ!”_ You moan, yanking him closer to you out of sheer instinct, and he moves with it willingly, diving even lower. His tongue darts out to lap at you where you’re hot and wet and have been _craving_ him since the very beginning of the night. He works his thumb on your clit, eating you out with a fervour that honestly astounds you.

And that’s not to say that Aleks usually undertakes that task with any less enthusiasm, because _nothing_ could be further from the truth; he seems to derive just as much pleasure from taking care of your needs as you do of his. So no, _that_ isn’t what you find hard to process. You’re blown-away at the realisation that he was literally passed out from multiple orgasms just a few minutes ago and now he still _wants_ you so passionately, even when his brain and body are probably fried.

You’re almost at your peak already, which you suppose shouldn’t be a surprise considering how long you’ve been aroused tonight, completely lost in the enchanting rhythm of Aleks’ body. You’d also envisioned playing with yourself using your fingers, and of course, Aleks’ mouth feels about a _million_ times better, so you think you can forgive yourself for losing it so soon. Aleks rumbles – a heavy, husky noise from deep within his chest – delving deeper inside you with his tongue and still working at your clit with the pad of his thumb, and you’re already well and truly gone.

“Fuck, Aleks, God, _fuck—_ ” you shout into the room as you come, curled over his head with your fingers clenched tight in his hair, and he works you through it with everything he has. He keeps up the pressure, knowing you love it when he draws out as much sensation as he can from your orgasm, and by the end you’re a quivering, sobbing mess, twitching and throbbing around him.

When it’s all over, you find yourself slumped over his head in pure exhaustion, like every scrap of energy in your body has been stolen from you. Chest heaving just the same as when you’d been pegging Aleks earlier, you suddenly feel dizzy, like you may very well pass out too, and the absurdity of that thought makes you giggle despite yourself. _Jesus,_ if you both fainted on the same night, surely you’d deserve some sort of couple’s award!

Aleks sits back with that huge, smug grin of his, wiggling his eyebrows and licking his lips like a fucking asshole, because he _knows_ what that visual does to you. You roll your eyes at the absolute dumbass – _your_ dumbass – as you pet through his hair, apologetically soft after you probably pulled his hair out while you were occupied by the earth-shattering climax he just gave you.

“You’re the goddamn _love of my life_ , you know that Aleksandr Marchant?” You murmur, quiet in the room, and Aleks smiles up at you, joy radiating from every pore until he’s somehow shining brighter than the Sun.

“And you are mine.”

You lean down to kiss him – not concerned with the fact that he just ate you out and that you can still taste yourself on his tongue – because all you want in the world is to just feel his lips against your own, to lose yourself in the welcoming glow of his warmth, until it becomes _your_ warmth as well.

And, if you have any choice in the matter, you’ll never need to feel cold again.

**Author's Note:**

> Come and say hi on [Tumblr!](https://loveyboyslovin.tumblr.com) I'll be doing asks, prompts and requests through this account! :D


End file.
